loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reborn
Reborn is the holder of the Sun Pacifier and the world's "Strongest Hitman" and also the "Dragon God". Appearance He wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. His adult form, however, wears a yellow long sleeved polo. Reborn has also worn many various costumes that vary in design and creativity. He is always seen with his pet chameleon Leon on the brim of his hat along with his Sun Arcobaleno Pacifier. Personality Like All Arcobaleno he as a curse when he greats people with the word "Chaos". However, he says "Ciaossu" while he is in his cursed form due to his undeveloped vocal cords as a two-year-old. "Ciaossu", incidentally, is a combination of the Italian and Japanese greetings "Ciao" and "Ossu". Among all the Arcobaleno, he is said to be the strongest. He remains fairly calm through any situation and always putting a straight face, even in his "fights" against Colonnello. He also likes to occasionally teases his nephew, much to both Enma's and Ike's dismay. He did, however, admit to have snapped when he saw the time Enma and Ike where fighting it out. Which means he never really Died like Ike thought but he had to disappears from some reason which Reborn doesn't say one bit. History Reborn one of the eight Arcobaleno which he is said to be the strongest and carrier of the Sun pacifier. Later on his life h meets a boy named Ike which Reborn take interest in and feels bad for him as well he soon takes the boy and trains Ike as his master. After a couple of they encounter the Earth Flamed Dragon Enma who sees Ike and Enma have history from their fathers. Reborn watches the two fight and soon couldn't stand watching and steps in to solve the problem soon making Enma and Ike realize that fighting isn't right and just becomes friends instead. Soon Reborn sees Ikeand Enma are soon to be seen acting like brothers and soon the three live as a family. But Reborn also known to have Dragon Blood in him and soon revealed to be a Dragon but as a human Ike and Enma are unaware of this still which Reborn hides this from them but Reborn is known as the "Dragon God" which means he is the father of all Dragons being the father of Ike and uncle of Enma. Magic and Weapons *'Sun Magic':Due to Reborn being the Sun Acrobaleno he is a master at Sun Magic and it is his main magic. *'Gun Magic': Reborn has the ability to make any kind of bullet he wishes using his magic and can cause the bullet to double the damage than a normal bullet. *'Growth Ability': Like all Arcobaleno Reborn can use the Growth Ability to turn into his older self. *'Leon': A shape shifting chameleon and Reborn's main Weapon, it is also his partner. Though not seen always in battle, he is so strong that he can handle Eds and his Enma without any trouble. *'Gun': Reborn this to either shoot someone or somebody in a fight. He also uses this to shoot Ike or sometimes Enma with a non lethal bullet but stings when they do something dumb or stupid. *'Dragon God Magic': Due to reborn being the Dragon God he has all the powers of the Dragons meaning he is elemental like his son Ike but reborn has never been seen using this magic. 'Transformation:' The Sun Guardian: Reborn soon glows bright and bright yellow tattoos appear all over his body becoming the Sun's Guardian. 'Techniques:' *'Chaos Shot':Reborn with his partner Leon fires a set of Sun Flames that numbs all the body's organs and nearly shuts them down making the body act as if it were dead. It acts as a homing missile and can even split into two or more Chaos Shots at will. *'Hang Glider': Leon transforms into a hang glider to transport Reborn. *'Parachute' - Leon transforms into a parachute that allows Reborn to float. *'Magnifying Glass': Leon transforms into a magnifying glass and allows Reborn to see someone's personality. *'Reverse One Ton Mallet': The One Ton Mallet has an ability that only Reborn can use. At will, Reborn can lift and swing this weapon around as if it were as light as a feather and if Reborn hits someone with it, their Hyper Dying will mode Flames will be extinguished he has done this multiple times with Ike and Enma when to go in there Berserk Mode stage on "Hyper Dying Will Mode". Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related